Tokoro inakeraba no yume
by Onigami Link
Summary: Kaum ist Cloud Strife endlich ein Mitglied von ShinRa geworden, schon verliebt er sich Hals über Kopf in den obersten General... Doch was fühlt dieser? Sephiroth x Cloud
1. Chapter 1

**Tokoro inakeraba no yume - Traum meiner schlaflosen Nächte**

Kaum ist Cloud Strife endlich ein Mitglied von ShinRa geworden, schon verliebt er sich Hals über Kopf in den obersten General… Doch was fühlt dieser? Sephiroth x Cloud

Disclaimer: " nicht meins… leider T.T

Rating: T (may go up later O.o)

Pairings:SephirothxCloud, bisschen VincentxReno

Warnings: Shounen ai! Fluff! XD

**Kapitel 1**

Sephiroth wachte früh morgens auf. Er setzte sich auf und schaute nach draußen.

Von dort schien die Sonne in sein majestätisch großes Zimmer.

Ja, er hatte alles was er wollte, er war der oberste General der ShinRa und eine lebende Legende. Ruhm und Ehre kamen ihm zu, weswegen ihn viele verehrten und zu ihm aufsahen.

Doch trotz alledem fühlte er, dass etwas fehlte. Eine gewisse Leere in ihm ließ ihn oft nachdenken, denn er besaß alles wofür ihn andere nur beneideten doch war trotzdem nicht glücklich.

Noch etwas verschlafen sah Sephiroth aus dem Fenster, wo 2 junge Vögel saßen und sich sonnten. Bei diesem Anblick wurde sogar das Herz des Generals weich und er musste leicht lächeln.

Zack hatte ihn heute nicht geweckt, was daran lag, dass heute die neuen ShinRa eingeführt wurden. Ob wohl dieses Mal etwas Brauchbares dabei war?

Cloud hob seine Faust hoch. Heute war der Tag gekommen, auf den er so lange gewartet hatte. Er hatte es einer sehr nahen Freundin versprochen und hier stand er.

Sein Freund und first class SOLDIER Zack hatte ihm zuvor ein paar Tipps gegeben, da er wusste wie sehr Cloud den General Sephiroth verehrte.

Doch war er nicht wie einer dieser normalen Verehrer, er träumte eher vor sich hin oder schrieb. Dies tat er für sein Leben gern, so konnte er seinen Gefühlen Ausdruck verleihen.

Ehe Cloud es sich versah, stand er nun in der Reihe der angehenden ShinRa. Die anderen Jungen waren um einiges größer als er, was ihm ein wenig Sorgen machte. Außerdem würde er sicher wegen seiner blonden, stacheligen Haarpracht auffallen.

Sein Herz begann wie wild zu schlagen als sich auf einmal die große Tür öffnete und zunächste 2 Männer eintraten. Einer hatte rote, zu einem Zopf zusammen gebundene Haare und der andere eine Glatze und eine Sonnenbrille. Die beiden waren auch bekannt aus die Turks.

Doch das machte ihm keine Sorgen. Erst als der Mann danach eintrat, bekam Cloud beinahe einen Herzinfarkt.

Das, war er gehört hatte war in keinster Weise untertrieben gewesen. General Sephiroth war einfach perfekt. Seine mondlichtfarbenen Haare, seine schlanke Figur, seine grünen Mako-Augen... Er war wirklich eine lebende Legende.

Außerdem bemerkte Cloud sein enorm langes, ebenfalls legendäres Schwert Masamune mit dem er alles durchschneiden konnte. Im Kampf war er einfach unbesiegbar.

Sein Blick wanderte nun wieder zu seinem Gesicht und zu seinem Erstaunen erwiderte Sephiroth seinen Blick.

Augenblicklich wurde Cloud rot und senkte den Blick, das Lächeln auf dem Gesicht des Generals war ihm dabei nicht unbemerkt geblieben. Es war zwar nur ganz schwach gewesen, aber immerhin ein Lächeln.

Sephiroth... der legendäre ShinRa Anführer... hatte ihn angelächelt. Nicht irgendeinen anderen Anwärter, nein. IHN.

XD; Bisschen kurz, dafür kommt das nächste Kapi schneller (wenn ihr wollt?)


	2. Chapter 2

Hallo.. Ist ewig her, hab den Rest (ca bis zu 60% der Geschichte) nur bei mexx hochgeladen. Jetzt wird's aber mehr, keine Angst xDD

Nachmittags saß Cloud auf seinem Balkon und träumte.

Sephiroth... Er war so elegant. Sein Gang und seine ganze Erscheinung.

Verträumt sah Cloud sich um. Von dem riesigen ShinRa Gebäude hatte man eine gute Aussicht auf die Umgebung, die durch den Sonnenuntergang in ein buntes Licht getaucht wurde.

Als Cloud schräg nach unten sah, erschrak er. Dort stand der Grund seiner Tagträume und schlaflosen Nächte.

Sephiroths seidiges Haar wehte im Wind, während er sich über den Balkon lehnte und sich entspannte.

Anscheinend hatte er Cloud nicht bemerkt, darum drehte er sich nach einiger Zeit um und verließ die Terrasse.

Cloud währenddessen war wieder völlig weggetreten, so lange bis jemand auf einmal schrie: "Hey Cloud! Vincent und Reno sind da. Sag ihnen mal hallo!"

"Ah... Ja!" Schnell stand er auf, klärte seine Gedanken indem er seinen Kopf schüttelte und lief herein.

Wie gesagt standen beide an der Tür und Zack bat sie herein.

Reno lief begeistert um Vincent herum, der ihn zu ignorieren schien. Nebenbei quasselte er etwas von den neuen ShinRa und einer baldigen Turk-Prüfung.

Cloud setzte sich auf ein Sofa, was die übrigen 3 ihm gleichtaten und alle fingen ein gemütliches Gespräch an. Der neue ShinRa Anwärter kannte die beiden Gäste schon länger, durch Zack. Er war ein sehr guter Freund und versuchte ihm alles so gut wie möglich zu erklären.

Nachdem Reno fast den ganzen Abend ohne Pause geredet hatte, wurde es selbst dem sonst so ruhigen Vincent zu viel, also packte er ihn kurz entschlossen am Kinn und zog ihn in einen langen Kuss.

Verwundert warf Cloud Zack einen "Davon-hast-du-mir-aber-nichts-gesagt" - Blick zu, der lachte nur.

"Es ist schon ziemlich spät. Ich denke wir gehen dann mal.", meinte Vincent nach einer weiteren Weile und zog Reno mit sich hoch.

"Ach was! Ihr könnt hier heute ruhig bleiben, morgen ist ja Sonntag. Betten haben wir auch genug.", meinte Zack grinsend. "Außerdem kriegen wir 2 hier nicht oft Besuch, stimmt's Cloud?"

"Ah... ja. Ich hab nichts dagegen.", meinte der Angesprochene und lächelte.

"Ja! Wir bleiben hier!", freute sich Reno. "Bitte!", bettelte er seinen Freund an.

"Meinetwegen."

"Ja!" Vincents simple Antwort schien Reno mehr als zufrieden zu stellen, also drehte sich Zack zu Cloud.

"Hilfst du mir Decken zu holen?"

Er nickte und somit liefen beide in das Gästezimmer um aus den Schränken ein paar Decken und Kissen für ihre Gäste zu holen.

"Ich mach uns mal was zu essen.", meinte Clouds Freund während dieser die Decken verteilte.

Cloud nickte stumm und wandte sich wieder seiner Arbeit zu.

Kurz nachdem Zack den Raum verlassen hatte kam Vincent herein, dieses Mal ohne seinen lebendigen Anhänger.

"Hey. Du hast doch heute Sephiroth getroffen, stimmt's?", meinte er cool und lehnte sich gegen den Türrahmen.

"Äh... ja.", antwortete Cloud ein wenig zögerlich. "Aber... Woher weißt du das?"

Er sah Vincent nun an, woraufhin seine roten Augen scheinbar anfingen zu glühen. "Man sieht es dir an."

"Wirklich? Ist das... so offensichtlich?" Etwas verwirrt legte Cloud nun die letzte Decke auf die angefertigten Betten.

"Ah. Wieder so ein total verknallter Fan. Aber ich kann euch verstehen. Jeder verehrt den General." Er trat näher zu Cloud, der daraufhin einen Schritt zurück stolperte.

"Ich bin kein 'Fan'! Und auch nicht einer dieser hysterischen Leute die ihm hinterher rennen und ihn verfolgen." Etwas unsicher blieb er nun stehen und sah Vincent entschlossen an.

"Aber wie sehr magst du ihn? Wie weit würdest du gehen?" Er kam immer näher und sah seinem kleineren Gegenüber in seine saphirblauen Augen. Schließlich beugte er sich runter und küsste Cloud kurz auf den Mund. Es war kein richtiger Kuss, mehr dass seine Lippen kurz über die von Cloud streiften.

Danach drehte er sich um und blieb kurz vor der Tür stehen bevor er raus ging. "Wenn du es willst kannst du es schaffen. Nutz deine Chance."

Cloud's Augen hatten sich geweitet, denn das hatte er nun wirklich nicht erwartet.

"Hey, es gibt Pizza!"

Die Stimme von Zack schreckte den jungen ShinRa Anwärter wieder aus seinem 'Schock' und er verließ das Gästezimmer.


	3. Chapter 3

**Treffen im Mondschein**

Ausnahmsweise mal ein Titel XD Ich glaube die anderen haben keinen ^^; meine Logik... XD;

Hab gesehn, dass 3 Leute meiner Story noch folgen, darum werd ich von Zeit zu Zeit ma den Rest bis wohin ich gekommen bin hochladen ^^ Wenn ihr mich mit kommis dran erinnert XD

Schnell und ohne ein Wort schnappte er sich ein Stück Pizza und lief auf den Balkon.

Wie Sephiroth zuvor lehnte Cloud sich nun an das Balkongitter.

Schnell stopfte er die Pizza in sich rein.

Was hatte Vincent damit gemeint?

Er solle seine Chance nutzen... Etwa mit Sephiroth? Hatte er denn eine Chance?

Da es nun mitten in der Nacht war, schien um Cloud herum alles dunkel zu sein. Der Himmel war fast komplett bewölkt, man konnte nur den Mond sehen der herunter schien...

Und wie am Nachmittag zuvor auch stand auf einem der unteren Balkone wieder der Traum seiner schlaflosen Nächte.

Nach einem mehr oder weniger ruhigen Tag stand er nun wieder auf seinem Balkon.

Mit den neuen Anwärtern schien Sephiroth ganz zufrieden zu sein, nächste Woche würde er wohl einen ersten Test ihrer Fähigkeiten machen.

Einer war ihm besonders aufgefallen, er stach auch buchstäblich aus der Menge hervor.

(A/N: und das soll keine Anspielung auf seine Frisur sein xDD nee nee sicher nich u.û xD)

Zack hatte schon ein wenig über ihn berichtet als er ihn darauf angesprochen hatte.

Für Sephiroth schien er eine interessante Geschichte zu haben.

Aber nun hatte er wieder Zeit sich zu entspannen. Müde war der General nicht und außerdem genoss er die angenehme nächtliche Frühsommerluft.

Dieses war nicht Sephiroths normales Schlafzimmer sondern sein Arbeitszimmer.

Als er ein wenig nach oben sah, entdeckte er plötzlich eine Person auf einem höheren Balkon.

Das Mondlicht war gerade genug um zu sehen, dass dies der neue ShinRa Anwärter war an den er eben noch gedacht hatte und dass er ihn ebenfalls ansah. Auf seinem Gesicht konnte Seph Überraschung sehen und er erschrak ein wenig, nachdem er bemerkt hatte, dass er den Blick des Jungen erwiderte.

Wie hatte Zack ihn noch genannt?... Cloud. Den Namen würde er sich merken.

Schnell sah der jüngere ShinRa weg und tat so, als hätte er nicht gesehen.

Fast unbemerkt schlich sich ein kleines Lächeln auf die Lippen des Generals als er dachte: 'Mit ihm muss ich mich noch mal beschäftigen...'


End file.
